Burdens of the Past: Rewritten
by Summoner Michael
Summary: A rewriting of my first story here on fanfiction. Riven x OC. Can our summoner help Riven with her past? Can he vanquish her inner demons? Can he find love in a enemy of his strength-loving city-state? And can he avoid getting killed along the way? Not sure about lemons anymore, will write them if interest is shown, maybe. (Still kudos to Kuroid on Deviant for cover)
1. Broken

**Hey… I am sorry for those who have waited for me to continue my works… There are no excuses for this; I am just a lazy little shit… And don´t get worried about the flirting between Kat and my OC in the beginning of the chapter, this is a Riven x OC but I wanted more ground for plot (jealous Kata is not good). Anyway my spelling might suck but I hope you enjoy this anyway.**

**Also, please tell me how I can improve my writing in general and if you liked this rewriting over the old version (if you read it)! I was displeased with the old one myself but anyway… Enjoy!**

I sat at a table in the cafeteria with a cup of coffee in my hands, this black hot and bitter drink that the piltoverians had invented some years ago where the only reason I managed to stay awake this early in the morning.

Swain had requested that all of the Noxian champions and summoners would come to the Noxian wing of the Institute to discuss tactics for the match early this morning. I sighed and raised the hot liquid to my mouth again, taking a few gulps before looking at the others who were seated at the table.

The two blood brothers Darius and Draven were bickering about something trivial as usual, although they were comical and most enjoyable to watch, I still felt slightly annoyed at them for embarrassing our whole city-state with their childish arguments. They were two lead figures after all.

Next we had Katarina and her "guardian" Talon, Cassiopeia was not present since she just stayed at her dorms in their mansion and cried away her problems. My logical self, understood why she did seek solitude in her quarters but my patriotic side despised her for having received such power without using it in more ways than league matches, she was to weak and frail to be a true Noxian! But he did like Talon and Katarina somewhat, although Talon was most likely a loose cannon if not controlled by the DuCouteau´s. Still… he could get the job done outside our on the rift.

Katarina were a master of the dance of death, a killer perfected and neither was she bad looking to top it off. But I knew better than to try my luck like Draven did, he had slapped her behind, which had resulted in several deep gashes, cuts and even nail and teeth marks. Damn she was a fierce one alright?

I then swiftly gulped down the rest of my coffee and slumped down in my seat while putting my hands behind my neck. I closed my eyes and tried to take a fast nap before the meeting, my fellow noxians were still arguing about various unimportant things anyway so… why not?

But as soon as I closed my eyes someone called out to me… "Hey Michael! Wake up princess!" I sighed and looked up at the Sinister Blades mocking grin, she just loved to annoy me. Most noxians said she had this weird way of expressing her interest for someone... I would not have minded it in that case if it weren´t for the fact that she didn´t exactly make my stomach flutter with butterflies, I never were the guy who enjoyed a one night stand.

"Leave me alone Kat, you know as well as me that it´s still some time before the meeting, I want to get some rest…" I could not hinder my voice from sounding rather irritated too bad that just made it so much more enjoyable for her to continue.

"Are Michael a bit tired? Something kept you occupied at night? Maybe I could get the chance to occupy you to someday?" She leant closer with a hungry and seducing look on her face as she said the last few words. I gulped nervously as she did since her close proximity and her rather exposed chest made me shift uncomfortably in my chair. Talon understood what Katarina were doing and only grunted in distaste at us while sharpening his arm-blade.

I took another gulp as I saw Talon´s threating glare directed towards me and stammered out my answer to Katarina´s 'question'.

"U-Uh I don´t think that I have time for that, you know paperwork and s-stuff." Katarina looked at me and then at Talon, she scowled at him and gave him an annoyed look, which he just ignored and went back to sharpen his blade.

"Ignore him, he won´t do anything if I don´t agree to it first, but if you let me down I could potentially, unintentionally agree to a nightly unfriendly visit… so what´s your answer now Michael? Hm?" I only gulped harder as it seemed that I had no choice but to accept, I let out a quivering sigh and answered again.

"Uhm are you sure about this? We don´t even know each other that good… M-maybe we could have dinner or something like that first? The only answer she gave me were a dagger at my throat and a predatory smirk that gave me chills down my spine. "Tonight! My room! There´s no refusing this offer Michey. Understood?"

I nodded frantically and her smirk only grew at that. She finally removed the dagger and returned to her food, I relaxed somewhat and slumped down in my chair. _"Oh god why did it have to be Katarina that had to be interested in me? She can´t take a no for a no…"_

Time passed and the table was relatively silent, I only sat and feared what would become of me. I would spend the nearest month… or year as an unwilling sex-toy, for the Sinister Blade of all people… forced love is the worst…

While I sat and thought about my newly found problems, the champions of the table stood up to go to the meeting. I noticed it but paid it no heed until someone grabbed my chin roughly and lifted me up to eye-level. It was Katarina and she still had that predatory grin plastered on her face. "Remember now Michey, my room tonight, and oh I do like it kinky…" she laughed whole heartily as she began to walk away with the rest of the champions.

"_Fuck. My. Life!" _I banged my head onto the table twice and then I just lay down in defeat.

A minute or two passed until I sat back up, my mood had dropped drastically… _"And I thought that I would end up doing it with someone I liked for my first time… well, life sure is cruel as always…"_

"Excuse me, but could I sit here Sir?" I looked up to stare into a set of deep amber eyes, the woman had seemingly smooth tan skin and platinum white medium length hair that cut above her shoulders and was knot up in a bun. She had a straight posture, a strong but still soft and pleasant voice and a giant runed metal gauntlet hang from her right hip.

"Ehh…" I was stunned by the naturally beautiful woman who stood in front of me; I could not think clearly I just… could not comprehend her beauty, so simple yet so perfect in every aspect.

I was brought out of my trance by a cough and I looked up to see a slightly embarrassed and annoyed stranger looking at me. "Sir, could you please answer me?"

"O-oh uhm of course! Take a seat…" I laughed nervously while hiding my blushing face from her. _"I probably look like an idiot now… nice job Michael!"_

"Thank you Sir!" She pulled out a chair and slumped down in it and began to eat away, she seemed to have forgotten the awkward situation that happened only seconds earlier.

"Sooo… what´s your name Ms…?" She quickly swallowed the food in her mouth before answering me…

"My name is… Riven... Who are you?" She seemed almost careful with telling her name, as if she didn´t trust anyone. Although I must say that her name did sound strangely familiar…

"My name is Michael Blackleaf, I am a Noxian summoner." As I said the word Noxian I could see her shifting uncomfortable and also getting a slightly worried look on her face.

"Is something wrong uhm, Riven?" She just shook her head and turned back to her food.

"N-no everything is just fine!" Her soft voice sounded slightly panicked now… _"Strange…"_

"Well anyway… why have you come to the Institute Riven? Are you here to become a champion? Because you surely do not look like a normal wanderer, with that runed gauntlet and those shoulder pads."

"Uhm… Yes I am here to become a champion, as for my remaining armor pieces…" Her eyes became distant and she looked terrified about something, as if she recalled a horrible event from before. She snapped out of it after a while and her mood had dropped significantly "A soldier… I was a soldier before, now I am just lost…"

I wanted to hug her or comfort her in some way, but I knew that it would probably just make it worse. A change of subject would be the smartest.

"Uhm, You have a time for your reflection Riven?"

"Yes, I am supposed to be outside the reflection chamber in 15 minutes. But I do wonder what the reflection is exactly."

"Sadly enough I can´t tell you anything about it… only that it will show your true reason for join the league for the High Counselor."

"Alright, thank you anyway Michael. But I do believe that I should be going now, the reflection chamber is supposed to be located on the other side of the Institute so… Farewell for now Michael."

I was slightly sad at having to end the conversation so soon but I remembered that I had my own meeting to get to in time. _"Shit! Only 5 minutes left until the planning starts! I better hurry or Swain will have Darius decapitate me!"_

"Yeah, maybe I see you someday Riven! Bye and good luck!" She gave me a small smile before walking off towards the exit, I watched her for a bit before she left and I could only think about one thing. _"She seemed… broken, like a bird with broken wings and therefore broken spirits…" _

I could not shake off the feeling that I knew who she was, but I quickly discarded my thoughts of her and began to run to the meeting.

What was important now was to try and escape Katarina´s grasp and get done with my matches for today. Even more now that I finally had someone that I think I feel something for, although I had just met her...


	2. Complicated

**Yup I'm back!**

My heart pounded as lightly knocked on the door that led to the Noxian meeting, I was already late and General Swain did not like it when his subordinates could not keep the time. The last Noxian summoner that came late disappeared during the following night, Swain had a real knack for disposing of incompetent personalities… maybe I were included into that category now. My body shook as I waited for permission to enter and after a short while a guard opened the door, I nodded my thanks and quickly scurried inside, I took a few turns in the corridors of Swains quarters and soon found myself outside the planning room.

"_Just act naturally and casually excuse yourself and you may get away with it this time." _My feet then moved me into the chamber and everyone´s eyes looked up at the late arrival.

"Michael Blackleaf… Sit down and listen boy!" Swains hoarse voice was tinted with annoyance and I immediately did as he commanded as I uttered my response. "Y-yes General!"

I met eyes with Katarina quickly as the thing that took place earlier still plagued my mind; she just stared back in a serious way since she had to keep up her professional attitude in the presence of Swain.

"Listen Blackleaf, we have a match against Demacia tonight if you have not forgotten that also… It will decide who will get control of the trade routes to Frejlord that passes through our territory, if the Demacians win they will have positioning's within our borders! It cannot be allowed!" He slammed his hand into the table as to prove his point.

"General. Do we have any info on who the Demacians have chosen to summon?" Darius spoke up in his stern voice, he could at least show professionalism when it counted.

"Garen and Lux is confirmed, possibly Quinn or Vayne, sources also claim that they may have gotten outside help…"

"Then we should at least try and work from what we have and chose our ideal composition ourselves now, time is off the essence."

"Agreed, Katarina and Draven as well as you Darius will take part in today´s match, I have asked for help from the Chain Warden as well as the Mad Scientist… We need a strong frontline against Demacia and we need to keep to our tactics, composing a team made up off only weapon wielding brutes is not valid when they have Lux as well as Quinn or Vayne and the unknown champion."

"Michael will summon Ms. DuCouteau as usual; if you were not the most potent summoner with the Sinister Blade my guards would have had clear instructions to chop your head off when you entered the door to my quarters. That means no more mistakes, I get rid of all incompetent people around me and you know that!" Swain stared me down and I tried to keep my head high while looking back respectfully but I soon lowered my head a bit since his calm fury instilled a lot of authority.

"Yes General, I understand. No more mistakes…"

"Good, now let's continue, you have wasted enough time already!"

Hours passed until finally the meeting was over and myself and the rest tiredly moved our feet towards the cafeteria for an early lunch, but without noticing I slowly started to drift of in my own thoughts until I were left alone by the fast paced and hungry Noxians…

"_Riven… What happened to you? Such a strong-willed woman but so utterly broken. Why can't you get out of my…" _I crashed into someone suddenly since I did not look where I was going, I looked up at the person to quickly excuse myself but my words stuck in my throat. There she was, platinum hair shining like pure silver in the sunlight as well as her perfectly sculpted face that even though she looked annoyed at the disruption it still left me completely breathless.

Her grimace disappeared and her expression became a lot softer as she recognized me. "Summoner… Michael, Right?"

I fumbled with the words for a moment until I answered her with a uncertain voice, mostly because of the mixed feelings I felt before walking into her. "R-Riven, Greetings! How are you?"

She looked at me in a strange way, as if I had said something weird. "I'm… I'm okay I guess, I was just… thinking…" I now realized I had walked through the park on my way to the cafeteria… or wherever my feet had intended to take me.

My mind then caught up and remembered that she were to have her reflection earlier, seeing those bad memories again in front of her eyes most have been terrible… Who knows what she has gone through. I should not say anything about it though... It may end horribly.

"Well, I was on my way to eat and I-I… would you like to join me…?" She looked at me with surprise for a while but then gave me a silent nod as an answer and started to walk with me.

We both remained silent during the walk, I sometimes tried to peek at her face but she seemed awfully aware of her surroundings and thus made it slightly awkward to do, it was a miracle that I even managed to walk into her earlier.

Suddenly I could hear her drawing a breath to prepare to say something, I was surprised but mostly thankful that she was about to start up a conversation… hopefully. "Summoner… how is Noxus nowadays?"

"Noxus? Uhm… Well… It's mostly the same but since Swain took power and got rid of all competition the city have flourished since he got rid of many a weak nobleman and politician. Strong leadership but not a lot of passion left in Noxus…"

"I see… Noxus is still going downhill then."

"_What?! Did she just mock Noxus?!"_

"Downhill? We are stronger than ever! We even had the war in the bag until the Institute stormed in and stopped us! We…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT REAL STRENGTH MEANS! Real strength is to face your enemy with courage, not with cowardly bombardment! Real strength is to help those in need! Real strength is when you fight for the nation, not your own greedy ideals like Swain!" I was shocked, I seemed to have struck a nerve and I feared that our relation had ended then and there but I could not bear to have my homeland insulted even by her.

"What do you know of Noxus?! I have served it for my entire life and…" My mouth had barely opened until she practically roared back at me with a fury so deeply rooted that I shrank away from her now overwhelming presence.

"I know of the other side of the coin, the side which you civilians and noblemen never get to see, have you heard of how they bombarded their own to make sure to kill of some Ionian's? How they let kids and so called weak people rot in the slums? Do you know how much I offered to Noxus?! Do you know how they repaid me? BY KILLING MY ENTIRE COMPANY!"

My body shock in a mix of anger which quickly dissipated and sense of guilt, I felt guilt because of my ignorance and how I had made her feel. I looked up and the only thing I could acknowledge was her watering eyes and flushed checks, how she tried to keep back the sobs as hard as she could and how she ultimately failed to do so and just broke down then and there. I was so confused, should I just apologize or walk and away and leave her, she probably did not want any sentiments from me anyway after this…

"_Michael man up, you caused this…" _I sighed before bowing down and placing a hand on her shoulder, she tried to shake it off but I kept it there. She stubbornly continued to try and move away but I did not falter, when she finally calmed down a bit I opened my mouth again…

"I'm really sorry Riven, I truly am…" She stopped the sobbing when she heard that and looked at me strangely before answering me with a slightly hoarser voice.

"…Sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry, I acted insensibly and I regret it…"

"…T-Thank you…

I raised an eyebrow at her. "There is no reason to thank me Riven..." I felt slightly awkward with the situation, I just got into a fight with a woman that I feel great affection towards and now she thanks me?

"… I-I have to go…" She suddenly stood up and attempted to rush away but I unconsciously stretched out my own arm and grabbed her left arm which seemed to make her flinch a bit.

"Riven I-I…" My words got stuck in my throat while she looked ahead of her in silence, I felt conflicted about what to do and chose the cowardly way and let go of her. When my hand loosened its grip she quickly ran away without looking back… She seemed confused and scared… and I must admit that so was I.

I then absentmindedly began my walk towards the cafeteria again. My steps were slow and sluggish, I was completely lost. My heart felt empty and I felt like smashing my head into a wall. I felt despair and sadness as tight as a motherly hug cling around me. I felt anger at myself because of what I did and fear because she might just hate me now… Why did it have to go like this…?

"Damn you Riven… damn it all…"

**I hope you liked it, I will hopefully see you all again soon! (If I manage to find another dose of motivation that is…)**


	3. Realisation

**Enjoy!**

I slowly opened the door to the cafeteria, the smell of all sorts of delicacies filled my nose and my mouth started to water. My growling stomach reminded me about how hungry I really was and with that I quickly covered the distance to the lunch-buffet and began to fill a plate with my favorite dishes.

"Some Noxian steak… grilled Ionian salmon… maybe some…" While muttering for myself I did not hear a certain redhead approaching me.

"Hey Michey! Still sore about that scolding Swain gave you?" She nudged my side with her elbow while smirking cockily at me as usually, I was not in the mood for her right now… I was also reminded of my shitty day now, damn I wish I could tell her to fuck off without getting stabbed to death.

"…What do you want Katarina?" I answered blandly with a straight face which she seemed disappointed about.

"What's your deal? What happened is nothing to worry about, why the heck did you even come late in the first place?!" I had to keep myself from yelling at her to go away; all she did was reminding me of all the shit that had already happened… Goddammit why am I here? I should go and look for Riven before the match… Or maybe she needs some time alone. I let out a sigh and looked away from Katarina and back at my food, I were on the brink of erupting with anger but now I just felt sad and pathetic again.

"_What happened to me? I am such a pathetic little weakling right now…"_

"MICHAEL, answer me!" I was torn out of my thoughts by the sound of an infuriated Katarina, out of shock I yelled back at her.

"WHAT?!… Sorry, I-I am just a bit t-thoughtful…" She was equally shocked when I suddenly screamed at her, but quickly changed to a curios expression as if she saw right true me.

"Really, was it because of a woman you got late to the meeting and became so thoughtful? You know that won't change a thing about tonight anyway right? Right?!" She repeated the question a second time while stealthily drawing one of her throwing knives and pressing it against my throat.

I nodded frantically while looking down at the sharp piece of metal, it could probably pierce through my flesh as easily as Ionian steel.

"Hahaha… Good little Michael!" She quickly withdrew the knife and just nudged my skin with it which left a small cut. "Come sit with us hmm? Still in slight shock I looked up and then just simply dropped the plate and walked out, the scene had gotten some spectators but it was nothing I, nor Katarina had cared about. I only cared about being left alone or maybe talking to Riven if I could find her…

I walked with my head towards the ground through the park once again, my mind was blank and I had no idea of what to do or what to think of this situation. On one hand I had the upcoming match, on another I had what could be best described as forced sex and on a third I had Riven whom I had hurt emotionally just minutes ago... Life sure is cruel sometimes.

I had no idea of what I should do now. There was 7 hours left until the match started but the clock were ticking awfully slowly, I felt like just getting everything over with… even that thing with Katarina. The thought of it made me angry, I had just met what might be the one and only love of my life and that cocky redhead had to ruin it… I had ruined it myself anyway though…

I looked up and saw the Grandmaster himself ahead on the pathway; he had his fishing pole with him and seemed quite pleased with himself as usual. I was on good terms with him, he did not care that much about what city-state you came from if you just bought him a drink once in a while.

Jax looked at me and greeted me with the usual punch on the shoulder. "Hey Michael! What's going? Any good catches lately?"

I rubbed my now sore shoulder while casually replying. "Nah not really, not yet at least…"

His eyebrows most have risen when he heard that because he leaned forward and looked at me intently. "Not yet? Who and when?"

I was not sure if I should tell him or not, he was a friend, one of few so if anyone why not just talk with him about it. "Well let's just take it on the way, you going fishing?"

"Yeah, you coming? You gotta tell me this one." We started walking in the direction I had come from but we took a turn towards the small lake in the park. We had stayed silent for a while aside from Jax's humming. I was content with the silence right now, it felt calming and his presence gave me a confident feeling. He was good at conveying his good mood and strength to others.

We reached his usual fishing spot and we both sat down in the grass, the silence were broken by Jax.

"Sooo, who's the unlucky?" I punched him on the arm at that but he just laughed at my annoyed face, I began to let go and laughed lightly at his mirth.

I then sighed deeply and started explaining. "Today during the breakfast before a meeting, the Sinister Blade practically threatened me with death if I would not show up in her bed this evening after the game…"

Jax looked back at me with what most count as a surprised face, he then gave off an impressed whistle. "Damn… so what are you crying 'bout? She's a bombshell."

I looked down at the grass while thinking about what to say. _"Should I tell him about Riven? It might help to just let it out…"_

"Well… after the others had left there was this woman called R-Riven that showed up and wanted a seat, s-she was so stunning in every way and…"

"Wowow hold on! Do you have any idea of who she is champ? You should know this Sir Noxus… Ionia rings any bells?"

I thought for a moment but then it dawned upon me… _"Shit! Riven as in Riven the Commander of Fury Company! How could I not remember or understand or even recognize the armor or looks?!"_

Jax saw my inner conflict taking place and literally shook me out of it. "Michael take it easy… It was years ago that she were Noxian and not KIA, of course you don't thought about it."

"It's not that… I-I realize what I actually did to her… I have to go!"

"Hey wait Mich…"

But it was already too late to stop me from running away; I did not know why my body took me in the general direction of the Institutes quarters. Especially after I got to know who it truly was I had fallen in love with.

"_Traitor, self-exiled, a slaughterer… what happened to her? Why in the world did she leave Noxus? …just… Why?"_

I was confused and lost as I searched for her door among the lot, the League were very quick when it came to arranging a stay for new champions so I know she most have her own room somewhere.

My eyes travelled over the nameplates as I rushed past door after door and right there out of nowhere the name I was looking for appeared before me on a shiny new silver nameplate.

_Riven the Exile _read the tag.

And as I moved my hand to knock on the door…

It opened.

**New chapter, fastest update this far! (old record was a year…)**


	4. Forgiven

**Another udate? *gasp* Wth happened to me? **

**There might be spelling errors and badly structured sentences, deal with it.**

My whole body went stiff as the door opened from the inside, my eyes opened wide in surprise and my heart started beating like a drum. It was so sudden and my mind was not prepared for talking to her yet, my eyes just stared blankly ahead at the silhouette of her as she opened the door halfway and…

…There she was, clad in casual clothing instead, a pair of simple well-worn pants and a simple white sleeveless shirt nicely complemented her forms and strong nature.

Then I realized that I had been staring and quickly looked away, slightly blushing. When I looked back up I saw that all she did was staring directly at me with a questioning and slightly sorrowful stare, as if my mere presence reminded her of the situation from earlier.

I tried to say something but my mind was still blank, why did I even rush to her just like that… I was not ready nor would anything I could possible say help her. I was another ignorant Noxian to her right now… at least that is what I believe she thinks of me…

"Michael… I'm sorry for running away like that." She then looked down in shame; she seemed honest about it and actually felt really bad about it for some reason. She had not done anything; I had been the insensitive jerk back then.

"R-Riven you did nothing wrong… I acted arrogantly and I didn't realize what I said and who I said it to…"

It tugged a little on the sides of her mouth when I said that and she nodded thankfully at me, but she then looked at me warily as if she suspected something.

"You… you know who I am then?" I felt a bit more nervous at that question since it felt very sensitive… well I was not going to lie to her.

"Y-Yes… I know who you are, I got a reminder." She looked at me curiously again but then just let out a deep breath and anxiously spoke up again.

"D-Do you want to come in?" I started blushing again, I actually got invited all of a sudden and… what was happening to me? I was turning into such a wimp. Though it did surprise me of how nervous she was when I thought of whom she had been… well it had been a really bad day for her so I could kind of relate and understand.

"Y-Yeah, sure!" I swallowed hard as she slowly stepped aside and opened the door to barely allow me passage, she did seem a bit to wary and afraid. I really wonder what might have happened to her during all these years…

When my feet stepped inside onto the fine wooden floor of her quarters she quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. I looked at her questioningly but she tried to avoid eye-contact at that moment. I removed my sandals and left them at the door and then followed a retreating Riven deeper inside her little house.

We soon ended up in an empty room with a simple bench and a view out towards the huge market and the lake farther away; I just looked in awe at the stunning view as Riven slightly smirked at me in amusement.

"Nice view eh?" Her voice came out softer and calmer then the sound of a streaming river, she seemed at peace at the moment even though she only a minute before had felt very anxious.

"It is truly beautiful… I-It is also nice to see that you are feeling better n-now…" I mentally slapped myself the instance I finished the sentence; she looked away with a slight tint on her cheeks which she tried to hide with her hair.

"Thank you…" I immediately regretted opening my mouth since what had felt like a nice moment had turned into an awkward situation just like that. I just stared ahead through the window and tried to avoid eye-contact for the moment, a thousand thoughts were floating around inside my head but none of them made any sense nor helped me to get myself together. I therefore was very surprised when she once again began the conversation anew.

"What do you actually think of me… now that you know who I am?" She sounded concerned about it, as if the newfound facts would make me dislike her… I didn't even know what to think or say so I just tried to assure her that I at least had nothing against her.

"It was just shocking when I understood who you were… I mean, you were once a legend in Noxus and I admired you at the time, you stood for strength but… after what y-you said earlier I really feel unsure of myself and Noxus as a whole... I feel weak." I hung my arms at my sides and gloomily thought of how I had been played with by Noxus and its false strength, how could I continue my life as normal now that it had been turned upside down forever?

A hand were laid upon my shoulder with a firm grip, I looked up and saw Riven smiling genuinely at me. "You are not weak, you are only human and we question ourselves a lot. You are only weak if you deny your weaknesses, which is something you are not doing."

I looked back at her into her amber eyes and felt myself smiling back, it felt odd but she made me feel more secure about myself, encouraging others is something that Noxians never did and it felt good to feel like someone actually cared.

"Thank you Riven, I-I hope we can… that we can uhm, do something sometime maybe? Just to get to know one another better…?" She just smiled and nodded at my question which filled me with joy.

"_YES!"_

I then realized that the important match was getting closer and closer by the minute and that I should prepare and even… play a warm-up game with the team. I let out a troubled sigh and Riven responded by rising a brow at me.

"I think I need to leave… I still have to serve Noxus or die even if I question my nationality at the moment…"

Riven seemed sad about me leaving already and her mouth opened to speak again. ..

"Can you stop by later? After you are done with the work?" She seemed hopeful about it and I then realized that she probably does not have anyone else to be with except me… I was flattered but I did not know what to do about Katarina if I choose to be with Riven instead after the game…

"I will stop by if I get the chance, the match might go on until late, so yeah…"

"Thank you Michael, the biggest problem with being a neutral champion is that no one wants to even talk to me… Especially not the most of the Ionians or Noxians…" Her voice dropped as well as her head and I tried to comfort her by placing a light hand on her shoulder as she had done with me. She seemed grateful and touched that I actually cared. But unfortunately for us my time was ticking and I had to leave her for the moment.

"Sorry Riven but I have to leave, y-you should go to the cafeteria while it is still open though…" A growling sound came from Riven strictly after which gave it all a comical effect and I chuckled a bit at that.

Riven herself blushed in embarrassment. "Y-Yeah I will… farewell for now Michael."

"I forced a smile and told her goodbye and left her quarters. I felt mostly positive right now even if I had a lot to deal with before a relationship could even be thought of.

"_It seems like this day will decide the rest of my life…"_

…

"_Bring it on!"_

**Well I hope that I am keeping up the quality of the story. *cheers***


	5. rebel

**Michael won't do what you tell him!**

The evening and the important match were getting closer by the minute, I walked with a fast pace to get to the summoning room in time for the warm-up match. I did not want to be late once again out of fear of getting my eyes peeked out by Swains freak-bird.

As I unconsciously walked towards my destination I thought of what happened a minute earlier, I had never felt this way and it scared me but it also excited me. I had no plan for this eventful day at the moment; I would most likely get assassinated if I chickened out on Katarina and I would hurt Riven if I did accept Kats demands, which would lead to her hating me for the rest of my life if she found out… which she probably would eventually.

I really felt like I was at a disadvantage, getting Kat disinterested would be difficult… maybe even impossible. She was damn stubborn and did not take no for an answer, ever. Could I excuse myself from doing it? Maybe for this day at least but she would come back anyway.

I moved to side to allow a group of demacian summoners to pass, not that I wanted too but I had no choice since the arrogant pricks wandered about without giving a rat's ass about anyone else. When one of them saw me he muttered some about "Noxian dog" to the others while not so discretely pointing at me. I only ignored them and continued towards the summoning chambers.

"_Demacians… oh so self-absorbed…" _My thoughts wandered off from my main trail of thoughts for a moment because of the old national hate for demacians. Lapdogs, all of them!

I soon found myself outside the chambers, Katarina were waiting for me with a smug smile and curious look in her eyes. I did not even want to know what she had in mind but I had to try and end this while I had the chance.

"Michael Blackleaf, what a pleasure. Decided to show up already, hm?" She now looked even smugger if that even was possible…

"Katarina DuCouteau… About later, I'm not doing it!" I raised my voice to her for the second time… ever. I kind of regretted it but I just felt so furious at the sight of her.

"Oh really?" Her voice suddenly became cold as ice and sharp as a sword-tip. "And what makes you think that you have a choice Michy? Have I not already made myself clear?"

"Y-Yes I know, but please I am not even experienced or anything… I can introduce you to my buddy Jax instea..."

"Okay Michy you listen here now! No more excuses or bullshit, consider yourself lucky or I'll shove my daggers up your rear. We clear?!"

You would think that I were afraid now but her words only fueled my anger and pissed me off even more. "NO! Fuck off! Go pick on your little demacian princess instead!"

Katarina actually reeled back in surprise at this but her face twisted itself into something inhuman. I had gone over the line and I would have to pay for it now. I got into a defensive stance and channeled a protective spell against the flurry of daggers that were bond to be sent towards me. But then a savior came.

"Stop it at once!" roared Darius, he had gone to check on what the entire ruckus were about and came at the right moment. "Pathetic display of self-control Kat…"

I grinned at her to which she almost snarled and decided to just sheath her daggers for the moment. Darius opened his mouth once again. "Don't look so smug shit-face, after the game you are marked as dead anyway." I realized that the small victory meant nothing as Darius words struck me. I had just signed my own death-sentence…

Depressed and regretful I just hang my head and tried to keep myself from bursting out crying in a fit of anger and sadness. Why did I do that? Why the hell did I do that?

"Get inside after you are done crying wimp." Darius grabbed Katarina and went inside the summoning chambers once again. I stood there for a minute before deciding on something, too go to the park again. I didn't care anymore, I won't waste my last breath on fighting for the very city-state that didn't give a shit about me. I won't waste it on Katarina either, that bitch!

Soon I could hear voices screaming out far behind me, it was Darius that had gone to get me since I didn't come, he roared out his commands to a pack of Noxian summoners to go and find me from what I could make out.

I increased my pace and thought that going to the park was not such a bright idea after all since it was way to open. Then I quickly thought of something else and knew the only place that no one knew I were welcome to were Riven's place.

I started jogging to make sure that no Noxian would be able to see me enter when I got there, I don't know what I were supposed to do after I got there. I would be hunted by Noxus for a long time and I had no way of redeeming my action of cowardice other than death…

I could maybe make it official in some way; seek allies in another city-state to scare them off. I mean, I was maybe insignificant as a mere man but I had information about Noxus that Demacia or Ionia would want to get their hands on. I had some alternatives at least, great…

Soon I had arrived outside Riven's room and I quickly looked around to make sure that no one had followed me and then knocked on the door several times in slight panic. Some seconds passed and then the door opened to a very surprised Riven, she didn't get out a single word before I had gently pushed her aside, then closed and locked the door again.

I panted and I could feel my heart pounding through my chest, I had probably escaped them. I let out a relieved sigh before I realized were I where. I turned my head and saw a very confused Riven frowning at me, I didn't know her that well after all and I had just assumed that she would help me hide from Noxus just like that.

"Uhhh… H-Hey Riven…" I swallowed hard as I awaited her reaction.

"You had a game… what are you doing here…?" She seemed a bit lost but she seemed to get a feeling about why I had suddenly showed up. "Did you… desert?"

"I gu-guess you could say that I did leave Noxus with my actions, I didn't know where to go and I just though that they don't know you and I-I maybe I am…" The panic from before resurfaced as I tried to explain my reasoning to her. She softly interrupted me when she saw I was nearing a breakdown of sorts.

"Michael… calm down, sit down at the table and I'll make some tea." I looked at her and just nodded, I already felt calmer for some reason.

I went over to the small table she had and sat down in one of the two chairs, when she went to the kitchen to prepare the tea I tried to make sense of my messy thoughts. I could not even believe that this day had started off as any other day, everything just went south except my relation with Riven. I hope I can fix everything in some way, Riven were able to after deserting after all.

I could hear the water boiling which meant that the tea would be done very soon. Though I never was a fan of tea, I preferred coffee. Riven then came back with two cups and a small encouraging smile on her face. I felt so thankful towards her that my face just beamed up for some reason. I had forgotten about everything just like that and could only think of the woman in-front of me.

"Here you go, I hope that it's good." Riven's cheeks got a bit flushed as she handed me a cup and sat down at the table herself. Probably because I had suddenly become so happy for a reason she could not understand at that point.

"Thanks!" I smiled and sipped a bit from the hot cup of tea, my eyebrows then went up in surprise. This was the best cup of tea I had ever drunk. Riven looked a bit worried that I wouldn't like it, but I assured her that it tasted amazing and took another sip before putting it down for the moment.

I felt awfully good for what was actually going on and I think that Riven were getting more and more confused by the moment. I decided that I had to tell her about everything about today, there was no reason in keeping secrets at this point. Now that she were my only lifeline.

"Listen… today a lot of stuff happened and… I don't even know where to begin… During the breakfast…" I explained everything and she just sat still and focused on me and everything I said and when I were done she sat quiet for a moment to process it all.

Every time I had said anything about the trouble with Kat, she visually cringed and tightened her fists on the table. I was not sure what to make out of it but I had my suspicions.

After a moment she began talking. "So if you show your face outside you are dead? And you have to stay here because I am a unknown "friend" of yours and the only one they wouldn't suspect?"

"Y-Yes, pretty much… You don't have to help me I could try and seek protection in exchange for information to…"

"NO it's okay… You can stay, but I have nowhere you can sleep not even a sofa…"

"Oh… I can sleep on the floor if you have a spare blanket; it's about survival after all." I gave out a tired and dry laugh as I said it. Damn this day.

"The floor is too cold and hard… We could share the bed, it is unusually large… One half each… okay…?"

My cheeks went dark red and I just tried to hide it with drinking some more tea and nodding at the same time, I almost spilled on my robe by doing so.

Riven also blushed even harder than before, just got a meek "G-Good." Out.

We finished the tea in silence and Riven went to get some things before the stores in the village outside the Institute closed. I was alone but I felt too anxious to move and explore her apartment.

"_Share?"_ My mind could not even process the information, sharing a bed with the woman of my dreams on the day I met her. I am one lucky ex-Noxian… I don't even care about being hunted by Noxus, this weighs up for that tenfold!

Some hours passed and I just sat still and daydreamed when the door suddenly opened and a familiar face appeared…

**A pretty long chapter this time, sorry for the delay! **

***cheers***


End file.
